ini, petrikor untukmu
by Filatipphia
Summary: Ini, petrikor untukmu. Akan kukirimkan bungkus petrikor ini bersamaan dengan balasan surat dariku, juga balasan rindu padamu. au. surrealism. [proyek petrikor, bagian dua]


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Warning: AU. Surealisme. Naruto POV.**

* * *

 _ini, petrikor untukmu_

 _second part of petrichor project_

 _[proyek petrikor, bagian dua]_

* * *

 **Untuk cintaku,**

 **Hyuuga Hinata nan manis.**

Halo, sayang. Suratmu telah sampai ke genggamanku dengan aman. Baru datang kemarin. Setelah kubaca tanggalnya, ternyata butuh waktu satu tahun ia mengelilingi dunia sebelum bisa berada di tanganku.

Tak terbayang olehku berapa pak kurir yang harus bergantian _egal-egol_ mengayuh pedal sepeda (seperti katamu) demi surat ini bisa sampai ke si penerima yaitu aku.

Wajar saja, kita terpisah jarak. Jauh lah jarak itu membentang, hingga butuh dua belas bulan lamanya sebuah surat untuk dapat tersampaikan.

Namun tak apa, wahai kekasihku. Karena kini, telah kuterima sepucuk surat ini. Berwadah amplop dengan harum tubuhmu.

Kau benar, baunya wangi. Kamu memang selalu wangi, Hinata. Itu lah sebabnya aku suka.

Sudah kubaca dan kucermati baik-baik. Kuterima juga segala perasaan rindumu yang meluap-luap itu. Tenang saja, aku tak akan pernah bosan mendengar kata rindu darimu. Justru itu bagaikan candu untukku. Alias kurang, Hinata. Aku malah butuh lebih banyak lagi. Tolong aku.

Percaya lah, aku pun sama. Kangen sekali akan eksistensimu di sisi. Sungguh, kota yang kutinggali ini meski tak kalah ramai, namun hatiku juga tak kalah sepi.

Biar kali ini, kuceritakan sedikit tentang diriku. Anggap saja kita gantian.

Di sini, siang dan malam berbagi porsinya dengan adil, Hinata. Dua belas jam, dua belas jam untuk masing-masing. Hujan dan terik pun sama rata.

Aku bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan. Tak tentu waktu kerjanya. Kadang pagi hingga malam. Kadang malam hingga pagi. Kadang tak berhenti-berhenti seharian. Tergantung suka-suka mandornya saja.

Namun tenang, kini giliranku untuk berkata jangan khawatir. Karena aku selalu menjaga kesehatanku dengan baik. Pola makanku dengan teratur. Jadwal tidurku dengan cukup. Meski kurang rasanya sebab tak ada ocehanmu yang secara langsung menghiasi hari-hariku. Karena itu, kamu juga sama ya, Hinata. Jangan abai pada dirimu sendiri.

Aku senang, Hinata. Kamu masih saja sama baiknya. Merawat tanaman-tanaman itu dengan saksama. Aku senang, Hinata. Kala membaca surat darimu, tentang kamu yang berjualan sayur di pasar.

Memang, sayangku. Orang-orang tak tahu saja. Apa pun bisa terjadi di dunia ini. Sekalipun sayur yang tumbuh tanpa perlu air. Melainkan atensi kita saja cukup untuk menyiraminya.

Hinataku, yang manis, dan akan selalu manis. Sebelumnya aku mohon maaf. Sebab tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan sederhana darimu itu. Aku sendiri tak tahu, Hinata. Kapan diriku ini bisa pulang ke kampung halaman. Demi untuk menemuimu.

Entah apakah itu setahun lagi. Dua tahun lagi. Tiga tahun lagi. Kuharap, kau mau bersabar untuk menunggu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Percaya lah, seluruh batinku kini diselimuti oleh penyesalan.

Sedih pula rasanya mendengar bahwa di sana sudah lama tidak hujan. Di sini tanah sangat subur, Hinata. Meski hujan tidak datang setiap hari. Namun ia masih kerap berkunjung.

Kebetulan, saat ini kerjaanku telah beres, kemudian saat sampai rumah aku menemukan amplop darimu di kotak surat. Dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, kubawa amplop itu secara hati-hati. Aku, Hinata, membaca suratmu di dekat jendela kamar lantai dua. Menatap ke luar sana, di mana langit mulai menggelap. Mendung.

Iya, saat suratmu tiba, itu masih siang. Dan sepertinya, sebentar lagi hujan. Hinata, kau senang kan? Aku membaca suratmu di kala mendung. Dan aku juga membalasnya di kala hujan.

Selalu kuingat baik-baik tiap kata dari ukiran penamu. Tentang kamu yang merindukanku dan juga hujan. Tentang kamu yang menginginkan sebungkus petrikor.

Sayang, akan kubungkuskan itu untukmu. Tenang saja.

Aku masih ingat kok, saat kita berdua menyaksikan langit menangis kala itu. Ternyata kamu bertanya-tanya ya dari mana aku bisa tahu apa itu petrikor?

Biar kuceritakan, kalau begitu. Aku mengetahuinya dari salah satu kawanku di luar kota. Ingat kan waktu itu aku pergi ke luar kota untuk mengantarkan barang selama beberapa hari? Di sana lah aku bertemu dengan orang yang memberitahuku apa itu petrikor.

Lalu sama sepertimu, aku pun mengingat dan menyimpan kata itu baik-baik di dalam otakku.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong. Tunggu sebentar ya, Hinata.

Kusibak gorden jendelaku lebar-lebar agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas. Lalu kubuka kacanya setengah. Demi embusan angin yang langsung merangsek masuk ke dalam kamar.

Matahari mulai bersembunyi malu-malu di balik gulungan awan hitam. Langit kian dan kian menggelap saja. Namun belum ada kilatan petir maupun gemuruh guntur, Hinata.

Kebetulan sudah dua-tiga harian ini hujan tidak turun. Tanah di bawah sudah mengering, rindu katanya. Akan percikan-percikan dari langit sana.

 _Tik. Tik. Tik._

Kudengar suara tetesan air mulai berjatuhan di atas atap rumah. Berisik sekali. Namun di saat yang sama, sangat menyenangkan bagai alunan musik.

Aku, sedikit menutupi kertas berisi balasan surat untukmu ini agar tak terkena air dan mengakibatkan basah juga lunturnya tinta, maju ke depan jendela. Mengeluarkan kepala, lalu menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya.

Ini dia, Hinata! Hujan dan petrikor yang amat kau rindukan itu!

Kupandangi semuanya dengan baik-baik. Kuhirup aroma uniknya dengan takzim. Sedang sebelah tanganku menjulur demi menyentuh tetesan-tetesan kecil itu. Ah, sungguh indah. Membuatku teringat akan kita dulu di saat menyaksikan langit menangis bersama-sama.

Lalu aku, Hinata, mengambil sehelai kain. Kubungkus petrikor itu, Hinata. Kubungkus semuanya. Hanya untukmu.

Petrikor itu, bersama dengan awan-awan hitam, langit yang menggelap, embusan angin kencang, tetesan-tetesan hujan, semuanya ada di dalam kain ini. Lekas, kulipat rapi-rapi agar muat masuk ke dalam amplop bersama dengan secarik kertas balasanku ini. Agar petrikor itu tidak lah lari.

Tak lama kemudian, yang tersisa di atas langit hanyalah terang. Matahari yang sudah tak punya tempat sembunyi lagi, kini kembali muncul. Beserta dengan lukisan warna-warni. Ah, pelanginya ketinggalan, Hinata. Maafkan aku.

Tapi tak apa kan, sayang? Meski coretan _mejikuhibiniu_ itu tak terbawa, asal petrikor ini sudah aman terbungkus untukmu di dalam amplop sana.

Berganti dari suara gemericik air, kini teriakan kencang yang masuk ke dalam telingaku. Semua orang di bawah sana ribut. Berteriak-teriak, "Hujannya hilang! Hujannya hilang! Tak ada bau tanah yang tersisa!" Sambil berlarian ke sana-ke mari seolah-olah dunia akan kiamat.

Aku lekas menutup rapat-rapat jendelaku beserta tirainya juga. Enggan ikut dalam kericuhan yang mereka cipta.

Biar lah saja, deh. Aku tak mau ikut-ikut. Asal jangan sampai aku ketahuan bahwa hujan dan bau tanah alias petrikor yang mereka cari-cari itu berada padaku. Kuambil, dan kubungkus rapi demi kekasihku tercinta.

Ini, petrikor untukmu, Hinata. Akan kukirimkan bungkus petrikor ini bersamaan dengan balasan surat dariku, juga balasan rindu padamu.

Jadi jangan pernah berprasangka bahwa aku yang membawa kabur hujan dan petrikor menjauh darimu, ya? Haha. Sebab mana tega aku mengabadikan itu sendiri, di kala dulu aku pernah berjanji, untuk membantumu hingga kini malah membuatmu menanti.

Baiklah, segini saja, Hinata. Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf karena hanya surat balasanku beserta sebungkus petrikor ini yang bisa datang, bukannya aku yang ikut pulang.

Kuharap ini, untuk sementara, seperti yang kaubilang, mampu untuk sekejap saja mengenyahkan rasa rindumu padaku.

Ingat lah, Hinata. Bahwa kekasihmu di sini, di bagian bumi yang jauh ini, juga sama merindunya. Maka, kuharap kamu tak akan pernah bosan-bosan untuk balik merindu, dan juga untuk menunggu kepulanganku.

Akan kukirimkan surat ini besok. Sebab hari ini dunia kacau perihal petrikor yang hilang. Aku tak mau ikut campur di dalamnya. Repot.

Besok sebelum berangkat menguli, aku akan menggenggam amplop ini dengan hati-hati. Kubawa dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kerja dan mampir ke kantor pos di dekat pasar.

Mungkin saja esok pagi pak pos akan bertanya padaku mengapa surat balasan ini terasa berat sekali? Atau, mengapa seolah-olah tercium bau segar di amplopnya? Atau, mengapa ia bahkan dapat mendengar suara tetesan hujan dari dalamnya?

Namun aku tak akan memberi tahu pak pos itu, Hinata, bahwa ia akan mengantarkan sebuah amplop yang di dalamnya berisi secarik surat, sebungkus petrikor, beserta hujan dan paket lengkapnya kepada kekasihku nan jauh di sana.

Begitu lah, Hinata. Kiranya akan kusudahi balasanku di sini. Semoga bungkus petrikor dan suratku bisa sampai ke tanganmu dengan aman. Tunggu aku pulang, ya, sayang. Sebab aku mencintaimu. Sangat.

 **Peluk jauh dariku,**

 **Uzumaki Naruto.**

* * *

A/N: hehe, bagian kedua selesai. maaf ya aku updatenya sekalian, takut nanti-nanti malah gak pernah aku up. sekali lagi, maaf. dan terima kasih untuk siapa pun yang sudi membaca. ditulis 29 jan 19.


End file.
